


Why I never finished breakfast

by UMsArchive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor and Fluff, M/M, as you may have guessed this is definitely crack, with a tinge of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMsArchive/pseuds/UMsArchive
Summary: A common friend, Yuri guessed - another Canadian skater and probably rinkmate from Vancouver - had posted a photo from yesterday’s wedding and tagged Otabek.=Wife and ex in the same photo #awkward #lmao #throwback=When he showed it to Otabek, he blanched.





	

“You have to tell me this is a joke,” Yuri demanded of his best friend, his voice low and grave, his face unreadable. 

 

Otabek remained quiet, avoiding his gaze. Yuri thought he was going to faint. Or wreck the place. One or the other. This was something out of an alternative universe. It was  _ not _ real. It couldn’t be possible that in this very dimension and reality, the stars and galaxy and heaven itself could’ve ever conceive the idea that JJ -  _ the _ JJ™ in flesh and douchery - could’ve ever been the  _ ex _ of Otabek Altin.  _ The _ Otabek Altin. The cool man, the legend, the hottie. Yuri’s best friend  _ and crush, damn it _ , an ex of JJ. The mortification. The disappointment.

 

“When?” he then demanded, still stern, still grave.

 

“Back when I moved to Vancouver,” Otabek did answer him this time, but this was also the confirmation he had avoided earlier and Yuri was definitely not glad to hear it.

 

They were having breakfast in silence in the hotel room they shared, the morning after attending JJ and he-already-forgot-her-name-again-damn-it’s wedding. Why would he even do that? Well, he did receive an invitation, for one - and he would’ve been offended if he hadn’t, even if he didn’t want to go. But when he asked Otabek, the traitor said he couldn’t possibly be as impolite as to refuse. So they ended up there - also after a phone call from  _ JJ _ \- he bet Victor had given him the number, who’d be that stupid? - going, without any further introduction ‘so to make sure, you and Otabek are sharing the room, right? You always share everything’.

 

Yuri’s hand had stopped midway in the air, together with the piece of toast it’s been carrying - as he came across something of a most ridiculous nature that morning after, as he scrolled down through his Instagram.

 

A common friend, Yuri guessed - another Canadian skater and probably rinkmate from Vancouver - had posted a photo from yesterday’s wedding and tagged Otabek. 

 

_Wife and ex in the same photo #awkward #lmao #throwback_

  
When he showed it to Otabek, he blanched. 

 

“What did you even have  _ in common _ ?” Yuri finally snapped, shouting. And then he sighed rather dramatically, covering his mouth, “ _ Oh no _ , you must’ve also found him cute or attractive or some shit!” moving the other hand over his heart. All of this time that Yuri had been worrying about his crush and how he couldn’t even compare and it turned out Otabek had less than low standards. Like, if one were to consider the bar as set at the ground, then Otabek managed to dig a hole beneath to avoid it. 

 

Otabek smiled. He  _ smiled _ . Little shit was amused, even snorted once, when there was a critical matter at hand to discuss. “God, Yuri, we were 16!”

 

“I  was 16 too and I  _ did _ have standards!” Yuri interjected.

 

“Look, we were both very interested in music, if you really want to know - that’s what he had in common. He had his band and I-”

 

“He does stupid shit like the ‘King JJ’ song. It doesn’t even compare-,” Yuri trailed off, breathed in, closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather himself together. “How long?”

 

“About six months,” Otabek replied casually, buttering a piece of toast.

 

“ _ Six months _ ?” Yuri snatched both the toast and the knife from a stupefied Otabek’s. “How can you be  _ so chill _ about this?”

 

Otabek sighed. “Because there’s no reason not to be so, Yuri.” He took back his toast, biting into it, “It was silly. It ended. We’re moved on. End of story.”

 

But Yuri was just frustrated. He couldn’t just let it go that easily. “This is shit,” he dropped his toast, sitting up and moved away, trying to busy himself with his luggage.

 

“Hey, why is this even bothering you so much?” Otabek seemed to have abandoned breakfast too, coming by his side. 

 

“Because it’s stupid,” Yuri sniffed.  _ Hell no _ , that better not be some frustrated crying coming, to make him look bad.

 

“Yes, it is. I told you just the same didn’t I?” Otabek said it a very annoyingly gentle voice and Yuri felt like he could kick him. 

 

“That was very low standards,” he mumbled.

 

“Yeah, I get it.”

 

“You must never ever again stoop that low.”

 

Otabek laughed. “Understood.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“Me, too,” he raised his hand like an upcoming witness in court, “I have very high standards now, I promise.”

 

“Oh,” Yuri deadpanned. Deep down, he didn’t think this worked that much in his favour. But there was something else sitting on his mind right now -  “Oh God, you kissed him. Possibly  _ more _ ,” he sat up dramatically with a blank stare, pacing the room.

  
Otabek sighed and followed him. “Come on, Yuri-”


End file.
